RWBY: ATMN Days Rewrite
by rwbygirl417
Summary: Azura Outterridge, Talya Frost, Mu Forrest, and Neil Sycamore. Read as they come together to form team ATMN. (Rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: ATMN Days Chapter 1: Trouble in the Night

 **Author's Note- Hey guys. I would have posted this sooner, but my free time over the last three weeks went from most of the day to basically none. I'm doing marching band and last week was band camp week. Anyway, in this version, I changed Azura's past and she actually talks this time. Anyway, on to the story.**

 **Italics are telepathy and thoughts.**

 **I do not own RWBY. I do own my OCs.**

Azura POV

I was sitting watching tv with my cousin and grandfather. Eventually, Grandpa said, "Okay, girls, you should probably be getting to bed. After all, you both are starting school tomorrow. I'm going to go close up the shop."

"Okay, grandpa, good night." Violet said.

"Good night." I echoed. The two girls went up to their room.

Meanwhile, I was thinking about the several kidnapping around Vale " _I'm glad they didn't report any kidnapping cases today. I don't want to freak Via out._ " Violet asked, "Azura, are you alright? You just seem off tonight."

Shaking my head, I said, "I'm fine, just excited, that's all."

"Well, good night, Azura."

"Good night, Via."

Grandpa Outterridge POV

I was locking up all the weapons cases when they came in. I felt like I should recognize them, but my mind was drawing a blank. "I'm sorry, sir, but we're closed."

"Oh, don't worry, we're not here for your goods. We're here for something much more precious." I realized that this was a member of the White Fang. At this my hand immediately went to the knife I had on my belt. He noticed this and said, "So I see you finally realized who I am. Well, don't worry, we're not going to hurt you, as long as you tell us where those delightful grandchildren of yours are."

"What do you want with Azura and Via?" Of course, I had a pretty good idea of what he wanted with them, but I needed to buy time. At the same time, I sent a telepathic message to Azura, telling her to take Via and get out of the house.

"Our partners are very interested in obtaining the older one's power. As for the little brat, well, we need leverage, don't we?" At this, I pulled out the knife and said, "You're not getting either of them." One of them pulled out a dart launcher and quickly sank a dart in my arm. I crumpled to the ground. As I blacked out, one of the goons said, "Why did you ask me to use the non lethal darts again."

"It would be a waste to kill a fellow faunus. Besides, we just need him out of the way."

"Yeah, but what if he reports it."

"Don't worry, this event will be just a blur to him when he wakes up. Besides, we'll be long gone by then." They looked upstairs, came back down, and left. But, before they left, the leader said, "Oh, old man, you think you've bested me. But, trust me, this is just a minor setback. We will get them eventually."

Azura POV

I got Grandpa's message and told Via what he said. We teleported out of the house thanks to Via's semblance and found a hotel.

Author's Note- So, how do you like this so far. Do you think it's better, worse, or the same as the original? Tell me in a review. Also, I need OCs. PM me with them if you want. So I will probably diverge from canon a little bit because I really want to keep this lighter and with the events of volume 3, RWBY has taken a darker turn. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY: ATMN Days Chapter 2: Welcome To Beacon

 **Author's Note- Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Obviously I'm not dead. Or am I? Eh, I play flute. Flute player in marching band = dead. Anyway, marching band just ended so now I have a lot more free time. Yay! Well, thanks to Boyy2k for sending me OCs. They will probably not be included for a while, but they will be eventually. Oh, two more things. One, I will be updating my other stories soon. Two, I am now on YouTube. All I have on there so far is Minecraft stuff but that will change… eventually. I've been doing it with my sister, JurrassicMeow, or Philica as she is on there. Anyway, on to the show.**

 **Italics are telepathy and thoughts.**

 **I do not own RWBY. I do own my OCs.  
**

Azura POV

The next morning, Via and I headed back to the house. I grabbed my sword, Aubebleue, and we headed downstairs. Grandpa was waiting downstairs for us.

"Good morning, girls." He said.

"What happened last night?" Via asked.

Grandpa thought for a moment before saying, "I honestly don't remember. It's strange. I know something happened, but I can't remember what."

"That's strange." I replied.

"Anyway, on a different subject, Via, I got you something to celebrate your first day at Signal." Grandpa said, heading over behind the counter. He grabbed 2 translucent lavender daggers and their container and handed them to Via.

"These were your mother's weapons of choice. She would have wanted you to have them." He explained.

"Thank you, Grandpa!" She said.

"Well, we should probably get going so you don't miss the ship to Signal. Bye, Grandpa." I said.

"Bye, girls." He said. After that, we left. I dropped Via off at her ship and headed to mine. I boarded the ship, went over to the corner, and sent a text to Grandpa telling him we made it to the airport safely.

A little while later, I saw one of my friends from Signal, Talya Frost. She noticed me and came over.

"Hi, Azura!" She said happily.

"Hey, Tal. Long time no see."

"Yeah, summer felt like it was going to last forever."

"So how's life?"

"Oh, the usual, Mom and Dad were away most of the summer, I helped take care of my siblings. Oh yeah, my little sister is talking now."

"How old is she again?"

"She just turned three. Anyway, how was your summer?"

"Eh, fine. I spent most of it helping Grandpa in the shop."

"So, how is Via? She's starting at Signal, correct?"

"Yep, well, she's good. A bit worried about school, but good." I said.

After that, we arrived at Beacon.

Talya asked, "Do you know where we're going?"

"Yep, just follow the hoard of people." I said, smiling.

"Azura! That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Well, it's true. Isn't it?"

"You're impossible sometimes."

"Sometimes?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine. You're always impossible."

Neil POV

When we all got off the bullhead, I was relieved to get out. " _Thank goodness, I've always felt more at home with my feet firmly on the ground. People were not meant to fly_." I thought.

" _You mean you are afraid of flying_." Of course, that little voice in my head was back.

" _No, I'm not afraid. Besides, get out of my head._ "

" _Oh, Sycamore, how you would love to believe that I can get out of your head. But I can't_. _You know that._ "

" _Well, then, leave me alone_." I thought, wishing for once that my semblance was anything else.

" _Fine, as you wish, Sycamore_." With that, the voice went silent.

Azura POV

Talya and I eventually found the auditorium, and we stood together while the Headmaster gave a speech. After that, we all went to the ballroom and went to sleep.

 **Author's Note- So, what do you think so far? Better, worse, or the same as the original. This was three pages in Word. Anyway, updates on my other stories will come soon. Bye.**


End file.
